memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Thy'lek Shran
You may also be looking for the Vulcan cruiser ''Sh'Raan.'' Thy'lek Shran was an Andorian commander in the Imperial Guard in the 2150s. Despite his aggressive and xenophobic background, Shran became an unlikely ally of Starfleet Captain Jonathan Archer ("pink skin") and a proponent of strengthened ties between Andoria and Earth. Several members of his family joined the Imperial Guard. His older brother joined while Shran was still in school and was assigned to a forward survelliance unit. (ENT: "Proving Ground") In 2142, Shran would be promoted to commander of the warship Kumari. (ENT: "Babel One") In June of 2151, Shran led an Andorian commando team which raided the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem. The Andorians had for a long time accused the Vulcans of hiding a clandestine long-range sensor array in the monastery for illegal surveillance of Andorian territories. The Andorians had mounted two previous raids and found no conclusive evidence, but remained convinced that the sensor array was there. During this third raid, Captain Archer accidentally stumbled into the confrontation while on a courtesy visit to the Vulcan monks. Shran, believing the Humans to be collaborating with the Vulcans against them, imprisoned Archer, along with Tucker and T'Pol, who were accompanying him. T'Pol's presence with the Humans only amplified Shran's suspicions, and Shran interrogated Archer for information, but learned nothing of use. His prisoners, however, managed to stage an escape with support from security officers from Enterprise. In the ensuing firefight, however, Archer and Shran accidentally uncovered a gateway into an advanced subspace sensor array — the Andorians had been right all along. As a gesture of peace, Archer gave Shran detailed sensor readings and images of the facility and allowed him to leave freely. As he departed, Shran said he was in Archer's debt. (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") Later that year, Shran was assigned to an Andorian covert ops unit supporting an uprising on Coridan, a Vulcan-allied world. When a shuttlepod from Enterprise carrying Archer and T'Pol was shot down by the rebels, Shran contacted the security team sent to extract them and provided assistance. Shran, claiming that he had "lost sleep" over his debt to Archer, wanted to arrange the Captain's freedom as payment of that debt. His information proved crucial in releasing the Enterprise crewmen, and Shran also helped avoid a firefight with a commando squad from the Vulcan starship Ni'Var by shooting Traeg, a Coridan rebel who was about to fire on Vulcan captain Sopek. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") In late 2152, Shran was commanding ground forces deployed to Weytahn, a planetoid strategically located between Andorian and Vulcan space (referred to by the Vulcans as Paan Mokar). Recognizing a dangerous stalemate with the Vulcan forces, Shran sought to negotiate a truce with Vulcan ambassador Soval, with the talks mediated by Captain Archer. Although the Vulcans resisted the inclusion of Archer due to their innate disdain toward Humans, Shran took the unusual step of insisting on Archer's presence, stating that he trusted Archer to be objective based on their previous encounters. Despite some pitfalls in the process (Shran's lieutenant Tarah disobeyed his orders and opened fire on Archer's shuttlepod), the negotiations proved successful, and a final cease-fire was arranged. (ENT: "Cease Fire") .]] In December 2153, the Kumari was deployed to the Delphic Expanse with orders to capture a prototype of a Xindi superweapon for use as a deterrent against a potential Vulcan invasion. Shran followed the Enterprise's warp trail, hoping to save time as the Human ship was also searching for the Xindi weapon following the Xindi's unprovoked attack on Earth. The Kumari provided tactical and engineering assistance to Enterprise, helping to repair major damage the latter ship had incurred in an encounter with several spatial anomalies. The Kumari and the Enterprise launched a joint assault on a Xindi weapons-testing area, and Shran captured the Xindi prototype. Shran, however, had not informed Archer ahead of time of his intentions to take the weapon to Andoria. Furious, Archer used the weapon's remote activation codes to force Shran to jettison the weapon before it was destroyed. Their plan foiled, the Kumari returned to Andoria. Prior to leaving the Expanse, however, Shran secretly relayed all technical and tactical sensor readings his ship had taken from the weapon to the Enterprise; this information would prove to be of enormous use in preventing a second Xindi attack on Earth. (ENT: "Proving Ground") Just three months later, Shran once again provided crucial assistance to Archer, coming to the Human's aid when the latter was attempting to destroy the Xindi superweapon before it could attack Earth. The Kumari provided a diversionary attack against the Xindi-Reptilian ship that was escorting the weapon, allowing Archer's team to board it. Shran observed that this time, Archer owed him a favor. (ENT: "Zero Hour") In 2154, the Vulcan High Command planned an invasion of Andoria. Shran lead a group of Andorian ships who were hiding in a nebula. Enterprise, with help by Soval, located Shran and attempted to alert him to the invasion. Not fully convinced, Shran kidnapped Soval and restrained him. Using a machine to prevent Soval from blocking his emotions, Shran attempted to retrieve the real location of the Vulcans' fleet. Shran, however, did not want to harm Soval and simply wanted the real location of the fleet. When Enterprise found out about Shran kidnapping Soval, he was returned to the ship. After being convinced, Shran and Enterprise set forth to the location of the incoming Vulcan fleet. Shran only had a fleet of 7 ships while the Vulcans had 12, though more Andorian ships were on the way. When the Vulcan fleet arrived, the first fights occured just between the Vulcans and Andorians. When Enterprise was ordered to be destroyed, Shran attempted to stop the Vulcans from doing so, stating that Archer owed him twice. When problems in the Vulcan High Command ended, the battle halted. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") Shortly after this, Shran became romantically linked with his tactical officer Talas. She initiated the pairing; Shran later told Jonathan Archer that he had the choice between arresting her and mating with her. He chose the latter. (ENT: "Babel One") In November of the same year, the Kumari was destroyed by a Romulan ship posing as a Tellarite vessel. Shran made it to an escape pod. Shran, Talas, and 18 other crew members were rescued by Enterprise. Determined to make Gral, the Tellarite ambassador, confess to the attack, Shran and Talas burst into Gral's quarters and held him at gunpoint. Archer eventually cooled the dispute, but Gral's aide Naarg wounded Talas with a phase pistol. The wound proved mortal, and as she lay dying Talas asked Shran to avenge her. After her death, Shran challenged Naarg to the Ushaan, a traditional Andorian duel, but Archer, fearing the collapse of the fragile Andorian-Tellarite-Vulcan alliance, invoked the right to substitute for the Tellarite. During the duel, Shran wounded Archer and urged him to give up, while the captain retorted that he "was merely making Shran look good in front of his soldiers". with Archer in 2154.]] The duel ended when Archer lobbed off Shran's left antenna, rendering him defenseless. (ENT: "Babel One", "United"). He was expected to compensate for the loss of the antenna in a few days and regrow it in nine months, or half that time with therapy. When evidence suggested the Romulan ship was being controlled via telepresence by an Andorian Aenar, Shran and Archer traveled to Andoria to with them. After enlisting the assistance of an Aenar female named Jhamel, they were able to contact the Romulan ship's unwilling pilot and stop the attack. (ENT: "The Aenar") in 2161.]] Shran eventually married Jhamel. In 2156 she gave birth to their first child, Talla. Two years later, Shran had quit the Imperial Guard, even though he was considered a hero. He thought he needed some change as he had a family. As a civilian he made some poor choices and had friends involved in questionable businesses. As they thought he had taken a Teneebian amethyst that belonged to them, Shran was forced to fake his death. With the help of some old collegues from the Imperial Guard Shran managed to dissappear for three years until he was discovered. Shran emerged from hiding in 2161, just prior to the signing of the Federation Charter, after his daughter was abducted. With the assistance of Archer and Enterprise, Shran was able to rescue his daughter. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") Sometime prior to 2164 he had rejoined the Imperial Guard and was promoted to general. In 2164 he appointed Jonathan Archer an honorary member of the Andorian Guard. (Archer's bio in ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") In the alternate timeline where the Xindi destroyed Earth, Shran had been promoted to general sometime prior to 2165. He assisted the Human colony on Ceti Alpha V, providing ''Enterprise with deflector shields to replace its polarized hull plating. (ENT: "Twilight")'' Background Shran was played by Star Trek regular, Jeffrey Combs. The first name "Thy'lek" and his rank as General in 2164 were mentioned in Jonathan Archer's biography, seen in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II." His first name was not mentioned elsewhere and with the rest of the biographical information is not considered canon by Paramount Pictures. In an interview, Manny Coto claimed that, had Star Trek: Enterprise been given a fifth season, Shran would have joined the crew of the starship Enterprise permanently. Shran de:Thy'lek Shran fr:Thy'lek Shran